


Married At First Sight

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Marriage, Curator!Remus, First Kiss, First Meeting, Holidays, Honeymoon, M/M, Meeting the Family, Moving In Together, Past Suicide Attempt, Wedding, Wedding Night, baker!Sirius, married at first sight, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Looking for singles in the London Metro Area! Ages 27-40 only. Only people interested in serious relationships please show up to casting this Saturday…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are both pretty shite at finding a good partner. They both turn to a match making show to help them find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting

While eating lunch, Sirius was reading his favorite lifestyle blog from a single father who was a designer. The man had posted a link to a show that was casting, looking for singles in the area who were only interested in serious relationships. The blogger wrote that he was going to be headed to the casting because he could never find the right woman he wanted to introduce to his little girl. Sirius could understand that. Well, not the kid thing but the trouble finding a good mate thing.  
  
He clicked through to the link and read more about the casting information. Sirius had never thought about being on a reality show before. Yes, it had been suggested to him because he could be a bit over the top. But generally, Sirius was a pretty private person. He didn't want to have everything exposed about his family. Sirius didn’t want his life on the telly. Even though he felt that way, he actually found himself considering this show.

> _Looking for singles in the London Metro Area! Ages 27-40 only. Only people interested in serious relationships please show up to casting this Saturday…_

“Jamie, do you think I’d be good on a dating show?” Sirius asked his best mate, who was attempting to work on the books for the bakery that they co-owned. Sirius was a stellar baker and was glad when his friend and Lils, James' wife, suggested opening a place out of Uni. Sirius had no idea what he was going to be doing with his life otherwise.

“Don’t know, love. It’d be a bit weird, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m shite at dating.”

“You’d think you’d be able to find someone on this show?”

“It says here that they match you based on a bunch of stuff. Maybe I could go to just see?” Sirius had the absolute worse luck at dating. People were always so shallow and just because he was pretty, it seemed to make people think that Sirius wasn’t interested in anything more than a casual situation. Every relationship he had been in, ended because the other bloke had cheated on him. One time it had even been with someone Sirius thought was a mate. That was just lovely.

It also didn’t help that Sirius had a hard time making himself emotionally vulnerable. That was all thanks to his upbringing in the most shite household. It was probably his fault he was cheated on because Sirius could never really explain what he wanted or how he felt. He wondered if there was someone out there who could make it easier for him to open up about himself.

“What’s that Sirius?” Lily asked, coming into the back office with her chef whites on and flour on her left cheek. Her auburn hair was up in a tight bun you’d likely see on a ballet dancer.

Sirius showed her the casting page. “Oh, you should do it. Just for the hell of it if anything. See what the show is all about.”

With that encouragement, Sirius Black found himself sitting in an event room at a hotel not far from the Stag and Doe Bakery. The room was full singles, Sirius stayed at the back, not wanting to chat anyone up or get chatted up before the whole thing actually started. He wanted to keep his expectations low, and if it worked, he’d let the experts do their thing. Leaving it in the hands of someone else was probably the best thing to do for Sirius, he figured.

His thoughts got broken up when an older women stood up in front of the crowd. She was wearing a black dress that Sirius thought was a bit matronly, but she had on this very chic red and gold-rimmed glasses.

“Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming in. I’m Minerva McGonagall, and I’m the producer for this show.” She explained in a Scottish brogue. “I know you are all here on the pretense that this is a dating show, but it is far more than that. It’s a social experiment. This show is about finding your perfect match and setting you up to be married at first sight.” At this Sirius sat up straight in his chair. He had always wanted to get married. He liked the idea of having a happy family, something he never really had even if the Potters treated him so well. It was a bit odd but still fascinating.

A handful of people stood up and left. Even more left when Minerva went on to explain the tedious process that included psych evals and questionaries and interviews. Sirius stayed through the whole thing, and he went home to James, Lily, and Harry to tell them what it was all about. They thought it was barmy, but they said they’d be there for him if it happened. He also texted Reg that it was about time his brother settled down.

***

Remus frowned when he found an email from Dora in his inbox with a link. Since he met her, she was full of mad ideas. Including the one where she got knocked up by him in a drunken one night stand and they choose to keep the baby and stay best mates. But her ideas tended to be fairly good ones in the end. He did get Teddy and some great friends out of that one.

> _Hello Re,_  
>  _Mum saw this advert on telly and told me about it. So I did some research and found this online. It’s a new show about finding people the perfect match (www.perfectmatchuk.co.uk). I know you hate dating with your illness but I also know you’d love to settle down. Maybe this could help you out with finding that special someone. I’d do that wink face emoji but I know you hate those things. I attached some photos of Tedders and those birds. He says hello and he misses his dad and he’s going to call you tonight. Bill says hello too and says you should go to the casting, “you lousy sod”._
> 
> _With Love, Dora and Co._

When Remus was nineteen, he was diagnosed with Lupus. He had always had a fragile immune system so it made sense to him that he had an autoimmune disease. Because of the Lupus, he never really put himself out there too much. When he did date, people tended to have a hard time understanding that Remus just felt just shite some days, even if they couldn’t see it. He could only have so much of that before just giving up on relationships in general. He had three good friends, who were immensely understanding, along with Dora, Bill, and Teddy. For the most part, he felt like that was all he needed.  
  
He decided to click on the link and read more into it because who could it hurt? It didn’t offer much information, but it still intrigued him. They only wanted Singles in a certain age bracket, looking for only serious relationships.  
  
The night he got the email from Dora, he had dinner with Marlene, Dorcas, and Peter. He figured he’d bring up the email to them. “You should go! Broaden those horizons! Get out in the world! Seize the day!” Peter exclaimed.  
  
“But what if I’ve a flare in filming? What if it’s just too stressful? What—”  
  
“Re, you wouldn’t have brought it up to us if you weren’t taking this seriously.” Marlene pointed out before taking a sip of her beer.  
  
“She’s right, love.” Dorcas pushed some rice around her plate. “You can’t live on what ifs. I know you want to have a good relationship. Why don’t you try it out? I mean, you might not even get cast and matched.”  
  
Remus figured that they had a point, so he found himself in a beautiful event hall in a posh hotel about a fifteen-minute walk from the flat he shared with Pete. He took a seat right up front and center because he had fought with his contacts that morning and he couldn’t find his glasses anywhere.  
  
A lovely older woman with glasses stood up at the front with a big smile on her face.“Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming in. I’m Minerva McGonagall, and I’m the producer for this show. I know you are all here on the pretense that this is a dating show, but it is far more than that. It’s a social experiment. This show is about finding your perfect match and setting you up to be married at first sight.”  
  
The two people next to Remus were up and out without hearing anything else. Remus stayed though because he thought it was fascinating. It was like a sociology experiment, and Remus always enjoyed sociology. If he hadn’t read for history in uni, then he’d gone into sociology.  
  
That night he talked to Pete about it and with some encouragement he decided he’s going to get on with the next step. He felt a bit crazy, but he felt like it was the right thing for him to do. Remus just hoped he was going to get his heart broken.

 


	2. Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying to think about the best way to go about the formatting for what would be on TV and I hope that this is okay. Each *** indicates there was more to the previous but it went to a person who we don’t care about on the show haha. It will change a bit when I get into the show but I wanted to do sort of an overview right now if that makes sense outside of my head?

_“We had an extensive interview process. Each of our specialists asked them to fill out questionnaires with about one hundred questions each. These questions focus on interpersonal relationships, sexual relationships, faith, family, and personal goals.”_  
  
**_*Cut to Remus on his laptop in bed frowning down at the open document*_ **  
  
_“This is going to take me ages. But at least I know it’s thorough, and they were serious about this being scientific.”_

_***_

_“After the questionaries, we sat down with each candidate and asked them even more about themselves.”_  
  
**_*Cut to Sirius sitting in an office with Dr. Cardroc Dearborn*_ **  
  
_“What are you looking for in your ideal mate?”_  
  
_“Someone who’s funny and I’ve always been partial to the swotty type, so smart would be good. And someone who liked to go out every once in a while, not being stuck inside.”_

_***_

**_*Cut to Dr. Hestia Jones in an office with Remus*_ **  
  
_“What are you like in the bedroom?”_  
  
_“Oh, bloody hell. I’m going to be so embarrassed with this when it airs. But, ah, I’m adventurous… ah, I think I’m very attentive too.”_

_***_

**_*Dr. Emmeline Vance walking into Remus’ living room*_ **  
_(Dr. Vance’s Voiceover) “We then made visits to the homes of people we believed to be prime candidates for this experiment.”_  
  
_“Oh, this is a beautiful place, Remus.”_  
  
_“Thank you.”_  
  
**_*Cut to Remus and Dr. Vance having tea in his kitchen*_ **  
  
_“I’ve always had a hard time trying to forge a relationship because I could never find someone who is understanding that I get sick and feel terrible, and sometimes they don’t see it. Then add that I have an eight-year-old and am friends with their mum and her husband, and I’m bisexual but prefer men… well, I’m challenging to date apparently.”_  
  
_“That’s not true; you just haven’t found the right person. We think that we’ll be able to find someone for you.”_  
  
_“That is why I stuck around even after they said we’d be getting married at first sight. I want a family, and I want to find that someone who I can settle down with. It’s just the right time now. I’m sick of being alone.”_

_***_

**_*Cut to Dr. Hestia Jones sat at a table in the Stage & Doe with Sirius*_ **  
  
_“I just never felt like… the spark with anyone. People don’t understand me and I’ve been told I’m a lot for some people. It’s just tiring dating, you know? I just want someone who can love me unconditionally. Warts and all and I know my pretty face may not show it, but I have a hell of a lot of warts. My family tossed me out of the house when I was sixteen because I was gay and before that, things were never very good. It probably put some dent in me trying to get on with a healthy relationship.”_

_***_

_“In the end, we went about to narrow down this pool of people to three couples.”_  
  
**_*Cut to Dr. Hestia Jones, Dr. Cardroc Dearborn, Dr. Emmeline Vance, and Benjy Fenwick*_ **  
  
_“Oh, Sirius. He’s so sweet. He is really ready to settle down. How he talks about his mate’s marriage is so cute, and I think that their relationship really helped. I honestly believe that he would be excellent for this.”_  
  
_“You know, I was thinking the same as well. I also thought that Remus would be the perfect fit for him. Sirius can be a bit out there and I think he may need some grounding and Remus would be excellent at that.”_  
  
_“They also both fit what they look for physically in a mate.”_  
  
_“I just hope that Sirius is ready to deal with a partner with a child and has an illness. I honestly hope that Remus can deal with it as well.”_  
  
_“Just because he has both of those, doesn’t mean with can exclude him, Benjy. I think it only solidifies why he would be a good candidate for something like this.”_  
  
_“I think that we have our first match.”_

_***_

**_*Cut to Dr. Emmeline Vance knocking on Remus’ door*_ **  
  
_“Remus, we’ve found you a match. You’re going to be getting married in two weeks.”_  
  
_“You’re joking.”_  
  
_“No, we’ve found you someone great.”_  
  
_“Oh, bloody hell.”_  
  
**_*Cut to Dr. Cardroc Dearborn knocking Sirius’ door*_ **  
  
_“Sirius, get ready for a wedding. We found your match!”_  
  
_“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ME? MARRIED? I’M GOING TO GET FUCKING MARRIED! JAMIE GET IN HERE!”_

***

Remus let out a long breath after the camera and production crew left. They stopped by to do some shots with Peter, Marlene, and Dorcas, talking about what Remus wanted to do for the wedding.  
  
He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with it all. When he went to work the other day, he finally told his boss that he needed two weeks holiday for his marriage, honeymoon, and so on. Needless to say, Dumbledore was a bit shocked that he was getting married so fast. The man gave him a bit of a talk about how he didn’t need to jump into anything. He was still young. Yeah, he was still young at twenty-nine, but he just felt that ache in his chest that he wanted to be with someone. He was also sure that he could never find someone on his own.  
  
“How you feeling, mate?” Peter asked after Remus joined his friend in the living room.  
  
“Oh, just stressed.”  
  
“Hey, you can still back out.” Marlene pointed out.  
  
“I don’t want to. I just, I wouldn't normally do something so spontaneous. I think I need to do something like this once in my life.” Remus sat back on his sofa.  
  
“As along as you’re going to be okay with it, we’ll all stand right behind you.”  
  
“What’d you think mum and dad would think of me?” Remus had been trying to decide if his parents would be pissed at him about it or not since he walked away from casting the other week. They had a good sense of humor and didn’t care much when he came out to them as bisexual or when he told them that he had accidentally got Nym pregnant.  
  
“Your mum might have hit you up around the head, but I think they would have been fine with it,” Pete said.  
  
“Your dad would probably have embarrassed the hell out of you on the wedding day.”  
  
“At least they won’t see me make an arse out of myself on national telly.” Remus scoffed. That was probably the aspect of the whole thing that freaked him out the most. He was less worried about getting married to a stranger than being on telly for everyone to see and judge. But one of the production people he spoke to said that he would forget about them being around eventually.  
  
“You’ll be fine mate, and I bet that the bloke or bird you’re marrying will feel the same. Christ, it’s even weirder that you don’t know the gender.” Pete shook his head.  
  
“It’s all a bit weird, and I wouldn’t qualify it more or less weird, just because you don’t know the gender.” Dorcas snorted before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
“What about Teddy, he’s going to think it’s weird, isn’t he?”  
  
“Remus, your son is being brought up in an unconventional family as it is. He’s going just to accept this. He’s the easiest going kid there is.” Marlene reminded him, but he was still worried. He at least had some time before the Tonks-Weasleys were back in town, so he had time to find out if he had something with this future partner.  
  
“Well, we’ve got to plan at stag night!” Pete said excitedly.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. “That’s all you, best man.”  
  
“Just a bit of a pub crawl with some of the blokes from the museum and the Prewetts and Arthur.”  
  
“Um, what about us?” Dorcas waved between her and her wife. “Pete, stop being so bloody hetronormative.”  
  
“We’ll invite some girls too.”  
  
“Good!”  
  
Once his mates left, he called Dora to talk to her and Teddy. She sounded chipper and was excited that Remus was going to be getting married soon. “I’m so sad we’re not going to be there for it.”  
  
“It’s probably for the best. I need to break it to this person that I’m mates with the mother of my child and her husband.”  
  
“It might be a little off-putting. But just be up front about it. Maybe they’re looking for some type of odd built in family. You did tell the experts about us?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So, don’t worry about it. If they’re as thorough as they appear to be then, I think you’ll be fine.” Remus knew she was doing a little shoulder shrug.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He sighed.  
  
“You’ll be fine love, it’s an adventure.”  
  
“If only we were all so carefree as you, Dora.” He shook his head. “Have you thought about telling Teddy?”  
  
“See if this person is a good one and then we’ll go from there. I’m sure they’ll be a good one, but I know we’ll all feel better when you meet them. At the altar.”  
  
“Stop reminding me.” Remus laughed. “I’m bloody terrified. Put Teddy on, it’ll make me feel better.”  
  
“Coming right up.”

***

“You’re a bloody natural on camera,” James said as they settled into a booth at Frank and Alice’s restaurant, which was down the way from Stag & Doe. It was a cute little diner that Alice had inherited from her dad when he retired.  
  
“And you’re so awkward!” Sirius complained to his best mate. Their last shoot before the day of the marriage had ended not long ago. Every time James had been on camera, he ruffled his hair or fussed with his glasses and talked like a complete idiot. The producer told Sirius that James needed to have limited screen time in the future if they planned to do anything with his friends with this bloke he was marrying.  
  
“It’s rather embarrassing.” Lily laughed at her husband as Alice came over to join them after she had set up Harry and Neville at the table right in their view.  
  
“I still can’t believe you’re doing this,” Alice commented. “I’m happy that you’re settling down, though. You deserve to be treated well by someone.”  
  
“Yes, I normally pick shite partners.” Sirius huffed. He was a little worried about this person he was going to marry. He hoped that they would accept him for who he was, and he didn’t misrepresent himself in any way in the casting and matchmaking. It was hard to lie through it all and not seem like a psycho, but Sirius was nothing if not suspicious. But he wanted to be able to open himself up to this person. He just hoped that he could do it when it came down to it.  
  
“Probably the best that you went out and got some help.” Frank snickered as he sat down, putting a couple of plates of fried foods on the table.  
  
“You know, you lot set me up with some of those twats.” Sirius reminded his mates.  
  
“We didn’t claim to be experts at it,” Lily said before reaching over and grabbing on an onion ring.  
  
“Are you getting nervous? It’s getting close.”  
  
Sirius gave a shrug. He was more worried than anything. He wasn’t sure if he would have classified it as nervousness. “I think, maybe on the day of the ceremony I’ll be nervous. Then afterward. It’s going to be a bit awkward, I have no idea what I’ll want to say to him. Like, ‘lo stranger, we’re married now… how do you pronounce your name?’”  
  
“You never have a problem with talking, I’m sure you’ll work it out.” Alice laughed, glancing over at the boys. “Have you told Harry yet?”  
  
“Yeah because he’s going to the ceremony, so we had to tell him. I guess my future husband says it’s okay if kids come along. So I wanted Haz in the wedding. You can bring Neville if you want.” Sirius pointed out. The conversation with Harry was a little strange. He didn’t quite understand why Sirius was marrying someone no one knew, but he seemed to think it was somewhat cool that he was going to be on telly.  
  
“That would be nice. I wasn’t sure if we could find a babysitter since all our friends are going to be at the wedding.” Alice smiled. “I’m sure this is overwhelming, Sirius, but I’m so happy for you and proud of you for doing this.”  
  
Sirius smiled at his friend and shrugged. It was stressful, and he was beginning to worry about this future life partner, but something in his gut was saying that it was right. Sirius always listened to his gut because it was statically right in the past. Plus, he always loved to have ridiculous stories and what was more ridiculous than finding your husband on a reality show and not knowing them until you married them.


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little chapter but now that they’re married it will probably be longer. I’m sort of following the episode layout and they sort of break up the wedding from the reception and such. So the next chapter will be them talking a little before the reception, the reception, and finally being alone on their wedding night.

_“There was so much lead up to the big day but it was finally there. The first time they’ll meet is when they walk down that aisle.”_

Sirius paced the small room he was in, probably about to wear a hole in the carpet. The show had them marrying in an inn outside of the city. It was quaint and very cliché, but he was happy. If he was honest, he had always wanted a wedding like the one he was about to have. Well, in his dreams he always knew the person he was going to marry, so that was a bit different. Not that he ever really knew he was going to marry but...  
  
“Are you doing all right, mate?” James asked, attempting to fix his hair again and glanced towards the cameras. He knew that James would be the most awkward person around the camera crew out of all of his friends.  
  
“I’m fine.” Sirius shrugged and picked up the jacket of his tux. He had gone with a deep purple tux and matching tie with a silver undershirt. He always thought the colours looked nice on him. “I feel like I should have done something else with my hair.” He pointed to the bun on his head. "Like a fancy plait or something. I don't know."  
  
“If that’s your only hesitation going into this then that’s great.” Reg said, taking a sip of champagne. “And your hair’s shite by the way.”  
  
Sirius frowned and looked to James, who rolled his eyes. “Your hair is great.”  
  
“Better than James’.” Reg snorted.  
  
“Anything would be better than James',” Sirius grinned at his best mate.  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
The whole day was feeling like an out of body experience. Having a camera crew follow him around was strange. The fact that he was getting ready for his wedding meet his husband was making things weirder.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was down the hall pacing the floor of his room. “I’m just nervous. I wish you lot were here.”  
  
“Don’t worry. Plus, you don’t want Ted to meet this bloke until we get to know him, right?” Nym said over the phone. He had just talked to Teddy to calm his nerves a little bit.  
  
“I know.” Remus took a deep breath.  
  
“How’s the health?” Bill asked.  
  
“Fine, mate. I’m doing well today.”  
  
“Good, keep it up.”  
  
“I try.” Remus sighed. He was praying to get through the next twelve weeks without health problems, but he knew that he had little chance of that happening because his body generally hated him.  
  
The producer tapped on her watch, and Remus felt like he was going to throw up. “I have to go. Get married and stuff.”  
  
“You’ll be okay. Good luck.” Tonks laughed.  
  
“Break a leg, mate.” The call disconnected and Remus handed his phone off to Peter.  
  
“Ready to go?” His mate asked him with a grin.  
  
“Terrified. What the bloody hell did I get myself into?” Remus ran his hand over his suit, nervously. The producer told him that his future mate wanted Remus to match purple and silver, so he just went with a plain black tux.  
  
“It’s an experience and the love of your life could be on the other side.” Peter slung an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go, Remus.”  
  
“You’ll be fine.” The producer assured him. “Your match is probably feeling the same way.”  
  
He was feeling the same way. Maybe worse. Sirius was now standing outside the door alone. He had been okay up until they left the room and James and Reg had gone in. Now he was waiting for his cue to go out. Sirius and his future husband were going to walk out and meet in the middle of the stage or whatever the area was called where he was getting married. He couldn’t be arsed with the proper term because he was so terrified.  
  
“You’re okay. It’s okay.” Sirius took a deep breath to calm his anxiety.  
  
After his next breath the door opened and Sirius was sure he blacked out for a minute. He didn’t remember the walk to the mark he was instructed to hit. Sirius didn't notice the fifty or so people in the room. Soon enough he was face to face with the human embodiment of perfection. At least in Sirius’ mind. “Oh, bloody hell.” Sirius laughed.  
  
“I hope that’s a good bloody hell.” Remus ruffled his curls nervously.  
  
“Yes. Very.  Wow, okay, so at least they got my physical type right.” Sirius took in the taller man appreciatively. He had dimples and freckles and an adorably large nose.  
  
“I could say the same for you.” Remus chuckled. If anything, at least he would get to look at something beautiful for a few months. This bloke was right off the pages of some fashion magazine with his piercing grey eyes and chiseled face and bespoke suit.  
  
“Enough with the chatting up, you’re already getting married!” Someone (probably a Prewett brother, Remus assumed) yelled from their friends and family.  
  
“Right, we’re getting married.” Remus laughed again out of nervousness.  
  
“So you’re just as barmy as I am?”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“So, good match, then.” Sirius smiled and tilted his head to the side like a dog.  
  
“Apparently so. I’m Remus by the way. Remus Lupin.”  
  
“Wolf McWolf. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Oh, like I haven't heard that one before.”  
  
“I should talk anyway. I’m Sirius Black.”  
  
“Hmm, the brightest star in the sky?” Remus considered with a slight nod. “Also, the dog star. So, you know, canines I guess have to stick together.”  
  
“Rightly so.” Sirius bit his lip. He hoped that this little interaction was an insight into what their relationship was going to be like. The conversation was easy and even though he was so bloody nervous, something about Remus was calming.  
  
“Gentlemen, are we ready?” The officiant asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, wringing his hands because he had no idea what to do with them.  
  
Remus instinctively reached out of Sirius’ hands because at least he would have something to hold onto. They were going to have to get used each other anyway. A grin blossomed across the other man’s lips.  
  
The officiant went on to speak about why they were gathered there today and how they were brought together. Remus couldn’t stop glancing at Sirius, who was staring at him unabashedly. Remus felt like this was possibly the best thing he had done so far. But Remus knew he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. He had only spoke a few words to Sirius.  
  
Sirius couldn’t help looking at Remus. He was like something that Sirius cooked up in his mind. Tall, good-looking, and seemed like he had a quick wit. Sirius was surprised at how comfortable it felt hold Remus’ hands. Normally he shied away from physical contact from anyone who wasn’t named James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, or Harry Potter.  
  
“For the vows, your friends and family wrote them. Sirius, Remus’ friends would like you to know that he’s the most reasonable man you’ll ever meet but under his stodgy exterior is a devious side who loves dirty jokes and a good prank. They also want you to know that if you hurt Remus, they’ll have your guts for garters.” The officiant laughed outwardly at this. “Remus, Sirius’ friends and family want you to know that he can be vain and wild and needs someone to bring him down at times. But he’s the best friend you could ever ask for. They also threaten bodily harm if anything bad happens.”  
  
“Looks like our mates will get on just fine.” Remus looked out to the crowd to see Marls giving him a thumbs up.  
  
The officiant went on to say a few more things that both men didn’t really comprehend because of all the emotions that were floating around in their head. But they both snapped to when he said the word, “Now Remus, do you take Sirius to be your wedded husband?”  
  
Remus swallowed down any doubt that was there and said, “Yes. I do.”  
  
“Sirius, do you take Remus to be your wedded husband?”  
  
“I do.” Sirius let out a loud sigh.  
  
Then that was that. The officiant announced them married, “You may now kiss. If you wish.”  
  
“How about on the cheek?” Remus offered, not feeling ready enough to kiss his now husband. He especially didn’t want to share his first kiss in front of everyone because what if it was horribly awkward or there was no spark?  
  
“That’s good.” Sirius said.  
  
Remus leaned in, and they traded a few quick kisses before being instructed to walk down the aisle. “This is so awkward.” Remus said as they made their way through clapping friends.  
  
“Could be worse, right?” Sirius said looping his arm through Remus’ elbow.  
  
“Yeah, you could be like some of the weirdos I thought they might match me with.” Remus snickered as they reached the end of the aisle.  
  
“I still might be weird.”  
  
“True but I got a good vibe on you, and my gut is usually right.”  
  
“Me too.” Sirius smiled at his now husband when they reached the doors to leave the room. “Let’s get started on this strange journey then.” He said as the doors opened. He couldn’t believe how the anxieties of earlier had all but melted away. He took that as a good sign.


	4. Reception and Wedding Night

_“Now that our couples are married, they get to acquaint themselves to one another and their friends and family.”_

_***_

Remus and Sirius had about ten minutes before they had to take pictures. They were in a hall off to the side of all the hustle and bustle of the crew and outside of where their friends and family were having cocktails. They were instructed to just have a polite conversation while the production team set up for pictures and got the event hall ready. Both Sirius and Remus knew that they just wanted the opportunity to watch the two men really interact alone for the first time.

“So, how old are you?” Sirius asked after they sat on a sofa with two bottles of water. He figured it was basic information he should know about his now husband.

“Twenty-nine,” Remus replied.

“Brilliant. Me too, I’m thirty in November.”

“March for me.”

“So, what should I know about you? Other than we’re nearly the same age, both have barmy names, and you’re very good looking.” Sirius waved his hand at Remus as to convey how attractive he found him.

“Ah, do you want to know my baggage up front?” Remus questioned.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I normally don’t get that from blokes I fancy so yes. Baggage would be great.” He figured that maybe they should just get it over with right away.

“Er, okay I went on the show because I have a son, for one. Makes it hard to get things together.”

“Really?” Sirius was oddly excited about this. He loved kids and to be in a built in family seemed very enticing. He hadn’t thought about it before, but it seemed like a great thing.

“Yeah, he’s five.” Remus grinned, thinking about Teddy.

“My godson is five. They could have playdates.”

“Brilliant.” Remus breathed a sigh of relief but then steeled himself for the next part of his story. “I’m sort of best mates with his mother and her partner.”

Sirius made a funny face. “How’s that working out for you?” He didn’t understand it but didn’t want to judge Remus negatively for it without hearing the whole story.

“Good. We were friends before but sort of had a stupid drunk night and ended up with Ted. We were never really meant to be, so it’s not a big deal. We didn’t even pretend to try to date after she found out.” Remus explained.

“Okay, look forward to meeting this strange twenty-first-century family,” Sirius said honestly. He had dealt with plenty in his horrid traditional family, so a nontraditional one was probably brilliant.

“Um, and I also have Lupus.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and his heart clenched. “So you’re sick? Are you okay?”

Remus laughed. “I’ll let you know when I’m not okay. I’m not planning on dropping dead anytime soon, so, yeah…”

“Good.” Sirius bit his lip. He hoped that Remus would never be terribly sick. He didn’t know too much about Lupus, so he was going to have to look into it. “I want to tell you that it’s funny that your name is Lupin and you have Lupus but I won’t because I don’t want to be chinned by my now husband.”

“I’ve heard it so many times, just like the wolf comment, but I’ll let it slide. We’re nervous.” Remus took a sip of his water. “So, I think that’s probably all my baggage. Yours?”

“Um, I don’t know… I didn’t have the greatest family life. I moved in with my best mate’s family when I was a teenager, and they’re here. Er, let’s see what else. I can be dramatic and over the top. I don’t know what else to say. I’m sure you’ll find out.”

Remus nodded. Not everyone was as upfront about what their baggage was like he was. Maybe Sirius wasn’t exactly sure what put people off about him. “I look forward to learning.”

“I’m glad I didn’t scare you off.”

“I’m glad I didn’t scare you off.” Remus countered Sirius. “Okay, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a baker and part owner at the Stag & Doe, have you’ve ever heard of it?”

“Yeah, actually I walk by it sometimes. I work at the British Museum.”

“And you’ve never stopped in.” Sirius pouted at Remus.

“I’m not one for waiting in lines, and there’s always one when I go by, but I assume that’s a good thing.” Remus has walked by the Stag & Doe so many times. It looked adorable and somewhere he’d love to go, but it was also so busy. He never went by during non-peak hours, or it was closed when he did have the time, and he was near by.

Sirius beamed. “Yeah, we do pretty well.” Not that they really needed to. Both James and Sirius could have gone the rest of their lives without working thanks to their respective inheritances. But that would have been dead boring.

“I also hear you have some amazing chocolate tarts.”

“Those are mine!”

“Well, I love anything chocolate, so I can’t wait to get fat and have all my teeth fall out because I’m now married to a baker.” That was probably a dream of Remus’ as a young child.

Sirius snorted a laugh. “Oh my god, we’re married.” He put his hand on his forehead. He couldn’t believe that he had go through with something like this. But so far Remus didn’t seem horrid. “Sorry, I think I’m just going to keep remembering it.” He looked down at the ring the exchanged. The show had provided them, so it didn’t really hold too much significance except that it did. It was a sodding wedding ring.

“I feel the same way. It’s surreal. I never thought I’d do anything like this.” Remus leaned back against the sofa. “What’d you think of the process?” He wondered if Sirius found it as intense as Remus did.

“It was crazy, right? But good because they were thorough, yeah?”

“Yeah, I hated answering about what I’m like in bed.”

“Adventurous and attentive, I hope.”

Remus pinked because that was exactly what he had said. “Did you see my interview?”

Sirius felt blush creeping across his cheeks as well. “We probably shouldn’t worry about that yet?”

“Ha, I don’t think so.” Remus wanted to wait awhile before getting intimate with Sirius. Even though the man was probably all of his wanking fantasies in one person, he didn’t want to put sex before everything else. If it was going to be real, he felt like he needed to work out his proper feelings without getting his dick involved.

Sirius was about to say something else when they were interrupted by one of the producers. It was picture time, and they were arranged in some poses that were supposed to show their love. But Remus and Sirius couldn’t stop laughing because of how awkward they were. “I’m sorry I can’t stare deep into your eyes without giggling like a moron,” Remus said in a fit of laughter.

Sirius leaned his head against Remus’ shoulder, trying to stifle his laughter. “I can’t wait to see this pictures.”

“They’ll be brilliant, I’m sure. Better than the dull ones you always see where they’re trying to look like they’re in love?”

Sirius pulled back, trying to get a hold of his laughter. “We’ll probably look more natural than some pictures I’ve had clients send me of them and with their wedding cakes.”

“You do cakes too? Did you do ours?” Remus asked.

“No, I didn’t even ask to do it because, well there’s enough going on isn’t there?” Sirius was worried what Remus would think about his work and decided against him. He really didn’t want rejection of his work.

“I’m really looking forward to being married to a baker. I can hear my mum complaining about cavities from here.”

Sirius snorted then asked, “Are your parents here?”

“No, mum passed when I was in my first year at Uni and dad, just after Teddy was born.” Remus frowned.

“Sorry.” Sirius squeezed his arm before the photographer moved them into another position. “My biological parents aren’t here, but that’s for the best. Mum dead and dad’s just… whatever he’s not involved. But the people who really raised me, my best mates parents are here. They’re Hindu and wanted us to have a big gay Hindu wedding. I rejected that idea only because we don’t know one another other. I’d love the whole ceremony, though.”

“I’m sorry your parents are shite.”

“But I have the Potters. You’ll love them. Everyone does.” Sirius squeezed Remus’ forearm.

“All right, Remus, Sirius we’re done with the photos, so we’re going to move on to the reception.” The producer interrupted them. She went on to explain what they were to do and where they were going to stand and what the cues were again.

Soon enough they were standing outside the doors of the reception area with the cameras trained on them from two angles. “Were people in your life weird about this?” Sirius asked as they waited. “Figured maybe we should know that before going in? Everyone already thinks I’m ridiculous so it really wasn’t that big of a surprised I’d do something like this.”

“Well, one of my friends encouraged me, and when I told the rest, they backed up the choice too. I mean, they think it’s a bit barmy but, no one refused to come. I did have a family friend sit me down for a long talk.” He had know Molly and the Prewett/Weasleys long before Bill and Nym got together. Molly acted like his mother from day one. It wasn’t shocking that she wanted to have a chat. “She can be a bit overbearing, but she has a million sprogs and her twin brothers keep her busy so I wouldn’t worry about it, especially tonight.”

“Mmm, Euphemia — my de facto mum — she had the same type of talk. She’s always been ready to talk me out of things.”

Remus wondered what else Sirius needed to be talked down from, but outside of their reception wasn’t really the place to get into it. Plus, the door opened, and soon they were walking through their friends and family to the dance floor.

“I can’t believe I have to dance. I hate dancing.” Remus complained as he settled his arms on Sirius’ shoulders.

“You seem like you’d be klutzy with all these limbs and such.” Sirius laughed as they began to sway. Sirius had no idea what the song was. He just liked what he listened to on the list they had given him, so he said pick whatever.

“I’m sure you’re trained. You sound very posh.”

“I will say that there were some waltz lessons.” Sirius cringed on the inside. Growing up he had gone to a ridiculously expensive boarding school. They had proper balls and had to learn the proper way to dance. Of course, Sirius spent most of those nights sneaking drinks with James, watching James try to chase Lily, and pulling pranks. But he still knew how to dance.

“No waltzing. This is just fine.” Remus said as they swayed. “I reckon this all hasn’t sunk in.”

“You’re probably right.” Sirius didn’t feel like it was all quite real. It was almost like an out of body experience. He wondered what the point would be where it all felt real. Maybe when they were alone without cameras or in their own house. “I just realize we’re going to need to move in with each other.”

“Shite, I didn’t even think of that.” Remus shook his head with a laugh. For some reason, that never even crossed his mind. “Maybe we should worry about that after the honeymoon.”

“I wonder where we’re going. I could use a good holiday. Somewhere warm.” Sirius smiled brightly.

Remus agreed, but he hoped that his body would be forgiving and let him have a good time for a little while before being a bastard again.

When the dance was over, they took a seat at the sweetheart table and speeches were made by James and Peter. Both said some embarrassing things about their friends and also wished the new couple their best. Soon enough dinner was served, and Remus still felt as if he was living in a dream. Sirius was on the same page mentally.

The whole night went by as quickly and as unreal as like the beginning of the day had gone. They both met each other’s family/friends but none got to talk for too long because there was constantly things being asked of them by crew or what not.

Soon enough the party was ending, and the producer wanted to shoot them going into their honeymoon suite and setting in for the night. It was more awkward than the whole day because it was the first time they were really alone — outside of the four crew members trailing them.

“All right, that’s a wrap for the night.” Claire, their producer, announced. “We’ll be by in the morning. Have a good night.” She winked before her and the crew finally left.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed, in his pajamas. He took a deep breath as he heard the door close behind the crew. “Thank God.”

“I can’t believe she winked.” Sirius let out a snort and flopped on his back, so his head was near Remus’ thigh.

“You don’t want to shag yet, right?”

“I want to, but I don’t think we should.” Sirius offered.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Do you think that this is really going to work?” Sirius asked honestly.

“I hope so.”

“We’re completely mad to do this, but it does feel right, yeah?”

“It does. I thought being alone with you, would be more awkward, but it’s not.” Remus reached down and squeezed Sirius’ shoulder.

“Me too.” Sirius smiled up at him. “So, do you like to cuddle?”

“I enjoy a good cuddle.” Remus laughed.

“Fantastic because I’m very clingy in my sleep.”

“All right,” Remus said as they both made their way to the head of the bed.

Soon enough they were under the duvet, with Sirius resting his head on Remus’ chest. “You’re very cuddly. You wouldn’t think so because you look rather thin.” Sirius laughed.

“Thanks.”

“I’m looking forward to this very strange journey with you.”

“Me too, let’s do it.”


	5. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I have a month of school off before Spring Semester while only working a few hours a day so hopefully I can get into this!

_“Now that our couples are married, they get to go on a holiday of a lifetime. Some say you get to know people best when you’re traveling. We’re about to find out how true that is.”_

***

“What hour of traveling are we in?” Sirius said through a yawn. Sirius had lost the concept of time back over the Atlantic somewhere. He felt disgusting and wanted to do nothing but sleep, shower, and probably sleep some more. If Remus fancied him after nearly a whole day of airplanes and airports and smelling vans, then things were going to go pretty well.

“I don’t know. I lost count after the last flight, which seems like years ago.” Remus was peering through the van’s windows into the dark. “I’ve never been outside of Europe before. Costa Rica is very far away.”

“I went to Taiwan loads of times.” Sirius shrugged. “But outside of there, India, and the UK, I haven’t traveled much.”

“Sounds like a good bit of travel.” Remus rubbed his eyes before looking back over at Sirius.

“But each place is like home. Jamie’s family is from Mumbai, and my mum is from Taiwan, and obviously I’m from the UK. I’ve never been somewhere, where it’s not a part of me. If that makes any sense.”

“Ah, yeah, it makes complete sense.” Remus yawned. “Christ, I can’t wait to curl up in a comfy bed.”

“Same here, mate.” Sirius cringed a little because he was sure that he wasn’t supposed to be calling his husband a mate. He decided just to plow right through that and move on to a different topic. “We don’t have anything planned tomorrow, do we?”

“I hope not. My body needs some type of rest.”

Sirius frowned because he still was exactly sure what Lupus did to the body. He hadn’t exactly had much time or energy to look it up. He certainly didn’t want Remus to see him doing so because he just figured it wasn’t on. Remus needed extra care for his immune system, though, that he knew because that was just common sense. He was going to have to make sure that production didn’t make them do anything but relax for a day. They had a week and a half of a holiday, they could spare a day for some wellbeing. He couldn’t let his husband get ill the first few days they were together. That wasn’t much of a honeymoon. “I’m with you.”

“So you won’t hate me if all I want to do is have a lie-in tomorrow when there’s a load of things to explore out there?”

“No, you’re going to move right up to the top of the list as my favorite human because that’s exactly what I want to do as well.” Sirius grinned at him.

“There’s no need to butter me up.” Remus chuckled as the van came to a stop. “We’re finally here.” He sighed a bit longingly as Sirius caught sight of the lighted pathway up to the main building.

“I have a feeling that this lengthy trek was definitely worth it,” Sirius said after sliding the door open.

Sirius, Remus, and the crew made their way up the path and was greeted by a lovely woman with a bright smile. She greeted them and took them passed the main building and through the jungle. She explained the Pacuare Lodge was mostly green and did their best to preserve the wildlife around them. She rattled off some facts that were completely lost of Sirius because he was so tired that he felt like he was living in the dream. He has to ask for an actual tour in daylight while he was wide awake.

They were led up a curving pathway to a bridge, which the crossed to come upon a beautiful thatched room bungalow. It was lit by candles, giving everything a nice soft glow. The woman, though she introduced herself Sirius couldn’t recall her name, left them and the crew. “We’re not going to shoot anything right now. We’re all knackered. We’ll do some arrival thing in the morning.” The producer, Jen, said.

“We’ll redo the arrival?”

“Daft telly stuff, sorry. And maybe some shots of you laying about.”

“Other than that, it’s a day off?” Sirius implored.

“Yes, we’re all getting most of the day to ourselves.”

“Thank god.” Sirius said.

They bid the crew members farewell as their bags were delivered. Once the blokes with their bags left, “Shite.” Remus said as he collapsed onto the king sized bed. “This is better than anything I could imagine. I wish I could enjoy this place but I’m so bloody tired.”

“It will look better in the morning. We’ll also have so much time to enjoy it.”

“I’m taking my trousers off and sleeping in my pants. I can’t be bothered to do anything else. I hope you don’t mind.” Remus said before yawning loudly.

“That’s fine.” Sirius laughed. “I’ll take care of the candles.”

“You’re a god amongst men.” Remus got his trousers off and flung them to the side before huddling under the duvet. “Heaven. This is fucking heaven. Good night.”

“Good night.” Sirius smiled at the top of Remus’ head as he blew the last candle out. He found his way to his bed by the light of his phone and stripped down to his boxers. Sirius slipped right into sleep in the most comfortable bed he’d ever been in, in his entire life.

***

“Oh my god.” Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet. They had lazed about their beautiful bungalow the day after they got in to rest and recharge. Remus needed it after the toll all that traveling and barely sleeping took on him. He was thankful that Sirius understood and didn’t push him. Yesterday was spent zip lining and doing some shooting for the show.

Now Sirius was about to burst like an overexcited terrier because they were practically face to face with a sloth. They had ventured over to a wildlife sanctuary, not too far from where they were staying. “Remus, are you seeing this?” Sirius inched ever closer to tree.

“Yes,” He said, snapping a few pictures.

“It’s so damn cute. I understand why Kristen Bell basically melts down when she sees these things. It’s a wonder I’m not crying like a baby over this. It’s so bloody precious.” Sirius looked over his shoulder and gave Remus a bright smile. Remus couldn’t stop himself from taking a photo of that. “Pap?”

“Hardly.” Remus chuckled before letting the camera hang on strap he was wearing around his neck. He was sure that he was never going to get over how good looking Sirius was.

“I don’t want to leave it.” Sirius let out an overdramatic sigh.

“There’s much more to see.” Their tour guide, Tiana, said with a little laugh.

“Just one more minute. I want to keep this in my brain forever.” Sirius said, staring back at the sloth on the tree. “I doubt we can take it back to London, right?”

“Yeah, it’s probably illegal.” Remus grinned, staring at Sirius and the sloth.

“Is he like this with everything?” Tiana asked with a little laugh.

“Oh — er…” This was the first time Remus was faced with a question normal people knew about their husbands. He also became suddenly aware of the lone camera, sound guy, and producer following them. He didn’t want to look like an arse on camera over this.

“Yes. Well, just cute things. You should have seen my gush over this one, it was rather embarrassing. Well, not for me but probably for him.” Sirius said, finally joining Remus and Tiana in the middle of the path. “Shall we?” Sirius put one hand out and grabbed Remus’ hand with the other. Just like everything, walking hand-in-hand with Sirius was completely natural.

“It wasn’t embarrassing,” Remus said as they ventured down the dirt trail that was surrounded by jungle on both sides. “It was adorable.”

“You sure?” Sirius blushed a little.

“Yes.”

“That’s good to know. I can barely remember what happened.” Sirius made a face. “I just remember seeing you and feeling like I was going to pass out because of the stress of the situation.”

“Me too.”

“How did you two meet?” Tiana asked.

“Er — okay, it’s barmy, but we met at our wedding last week.”

Tiana’s eyes went a little wide then her expression softened. “I wouldn’t have any idea. I thought you’ve been together for a very long time. How did you — oh, that’s what the cameras are for. So, it’s a reality show type deal?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool. I hope it works out for you. Dating sucks so maybe this would be the easiest thing.”

Remus let out a long breath, feeling more relaxed. Saying how they met was like coming out all over again but in a different way. At least the first person they told outside their friends and family.

“Okay, would you like to see some birds?”

“Yes!” Sirius smiled at Remus, making his heart flutter.

***

“This is amazing. We’ve been here for nearly a week now and I’m not where close to taking it for granted. It’s literal paradise.” Sirius said, looking out over the rainforest canopy as the sun was setting. He was sure that he was never going to be this peaceful again. It was making him a little anxious to think about what lay ahead of him. But instead of dwelling, he did his best to leave the thought out of his mind.

“I’ll be sad to leave it in a few days.” Remus said from the hammock he was lounging in. He had been reading but now the book was on his chest with his hands behind his head.

“Me too. But we still have so much time to enjoy it, right?” Sirius moved over to the hammock.

“Right.” Remus turned his head a little to look at Sirius. “Want to join?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Remus laughed. “You’re looking like you want to have a cuddle, but you’re hesitant to ask.”

“That’s true… you sure?”

“Come on.” Remus stuck a bookmark in his book and tossed it on to the ground.

Sirius hesitated for a second then climbed in, carefully, tucking himself into Remus’ side. “I’m not usually interested in cuddles outside of going to sleep, but you looked comfortable.”

“I was and am now.” Remus put his arm around him. “I’m having a really good time with you. I hope that it keeps up when we get back home.”

“Me too. When we go back, what do you think we are going to do. Like moving and fitting into each other’s lives. Other couples have years to figure that stuff out and we’re thinking about it when we’re already like twenty paces ahead of ourselves there.”

“I think, maybe we should move somewhere neutral. Or as neutral as we can get.”

Sirius suddenly had a bright idea. “I’m not sure how neutral you might think this is but we’ve a flat over the bakery. No one lives there, we just bought the whole block because that was how it was sold. We keep random things around there for the bakery and stuff Lils didn’t want in her and James’ flat. But it’s easy enough to move the things out and stay there. It’s close your job, right?”

“Yeah, not far at all. That’s not a bad idea…” Remus gave a little shrug.

“I’m not sure how neutral it is though?”

“Well, it’s essentially free so we don’t have to worry about paying three separate rents.”

“Very true.”

“And it’s not like you live there now.”

“So, we’re moving into the flat over the bakery?”

“Sure.”

“Excellent. I’ll let Jamie know so maybe he can move out the shite we have in there.”

Remus smiled softly, “I like how enthusiastic you are. I can be a bit of a wet blanket, it’s nice.”

“You’re not a wet blanket.”

“When I feel like shite, I can be.”

“I’m sure you’re just fine.” Sirius leaned up. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Remus’ smile grew wider before Sirius’ lips found it.

“I fancy you quite a bit, Remus Lupin.” Sirius reached a hand up and twirled a curl around his index finger.

“The feeling is completely mutual."

Sirius thought going back home wouldn’t be completely bad after all. He and Remus got on perfectly and had survived the trip without wanting to kill one another or find out strange quirks they hated in each other. Going home could go just as well.


	6. Moving In & Adjusting

_“After being back in London three days, it’s time to move into their new flats. Will things continue to go smoothly with Sirius and Remus?"_

***

Remus plonked down his last box in the middle of his new living room. The flat above the Stag & Doe was small but good enough at least for a couple of months. If things went well enough then maybe they’d look for something else in the area. Not that Remus could afford the exact area they were living in, but he could do a few blocks away. If Sirius was interested, that is. But he shouldn’t be thinking about that far into the future because he had plenty to deal with in the present. There were fourteen weeks ahead of them to work it all out.

The first issue to tackle was the fact that Sirius seemed to have far too much stuff to fit into their shared flat. “Did you pack everything from yours?” Remus raised a questioning eyebrow as the camera crew found a good place to stand amongst the boxes.

“I’m horrid at packing. I never know what to bring.”

“You could have gone back to your old flat, you know? You’re not letting it out, you said.”

“I know but, I like having my things.”

“I hope we can fit everything in here.” Remus glanced around at the full living area.

“I’ll make it work, I swear. You’ll think a designer did this place. It will be brilliant.” Sirius gave a cheeky little smile. “I’m sorry if I just sort of overtook everything. I have a tendency to do that.”

Remus sighed and started to head into the kitchen. “It’s fine. How about a cuppa and then we’ll start unpacking our things?”

“Sure, yeah.” Sirius trailed behind him like a puppy who had just been scolded.

They had some tea then started to unpack box by box.

After a few hours, the house was coming together, and it was time for the crew to call a wrap on the day for them. Remus was always the happiest when the cameras were gone, and it was just he and Sirius. It was hard to be completely himself when there were three other people in the room with him and this person he was trying to get to know.

Remus was flipping through a photo album Sirius had put on the bookshelf. There were mostly pictures from his days at boarding school with Lily and James. Also pictures from recently with Regulus, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the rest of their friends. There were no pictures from outside of boarding school or outside of the Potters’ home in those teen years. There was no evidence of Sirius previous to the age of 16. He wondered what young Sirius Black was like. He knew that his parents weren’t great but how not great were they? Did they not have any good times at all? Surely there must be photos of when they would visit Taiwan.

“How come you don’t have any pictures from when you were a kid? Or Reg as a kid, obviously you’d enjoy making fun of him looking goofy or embarrassing him with naked baby photos.”

“I doubt there are any stereotypical naked baby photos,” Sirius said softly. “I just don’t have any.”

“Right.” Remus cleared his throat. “Well, I’m sure you have embarrassing stories about Regulus.”

Sirius shrugged. “I guess, probably.”

Remus figured that this line of going deeper about Sirius’ family was going to go nowhere. He was so curious about Sirius’ life and how he ended up where he was. He only knew surface things. Like his parents were shite and there was a time he and Reg didn’t get on. But didn’t all siblings have a time where they were at each other’s throats? Remus wasn’t too sure about that because he was any only child and he only had Teddy around, so he had no particular insights to kids and their siblings.

Whatever happened in Sirius’ past had some large impact on him. If he didn’t want to talk about it now, then how bad was it? Remus wished that he could just ask him outright, but he didn’t feel comfortable doing so just yet. Maybe he would give it another week or two to see if Sirius was finally comfortable enough to open up about his past.

“You own too many books.” Sirius narrowed his eyes at another box of books. “You talk about me bringing unnecessary things with me.”

“I like to read. Especially when I’m not feeling great.” Remus shrugged. He was glad that he’d been feeling fairly healthy so far into things. He just had to make it a little while longer.

“You need an e-reader Maybe I'll buy you one for Christmas.”

“I have one.” Remus smiled.

“Then I think you might have an addiction of some sort. Is it possible to be addicted to books?”

“I guess. There are worse things to be addicted to.” He snorted a laugh. “Should we get some food? I’m starving.”

“Sure. You can unpack all your books, and I’ll pull up a few places around here that I like online.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded. He liked how domestic his life was now. He was sure, before all this, that he was going to grow old alone. Not entirely alone, he did have his friends and family and Teddy. But he wasn’t going to have that special someone that everyone was supposed to have. Or that was what society said that you needed. Either way, there was a good chance that he had that now. He had a bit of a taste of it now. Hopefully, it would end well because he really didn’t want it taken away.

***

Sirius loved living right above the bakery. He could get to work whenever he needed. He was able to prep things and then come back up and relax a bit in the downtime before opening. Sirius also was never late, which he had a habit of being in the past. Remus seemed not to hate living above the bakery either. Sirius was sure it was partly because Remus got freshly baked things for breakfast every morning and Sirius always made he an excellent sandwich or something else good for his lunch.

After a full week of living together in the tiny flat above the bakery, things were going perfectly. Sirius liked Remus. A lot. He never thought he could find someone who cared about him so much. Remus was kind but not overly so. He had a bit of dark humor in him, which Sirius enjoyed greatly. Remus didn’t push information out of him about his past. He was a great person to cuddle up with and watch telly. They also went out for drinks with their mates. Everything was what he wanted.

That was another thing that Sirius liked, Remus’ mates. They all got on well. It was as if he had hit the damn jackpot.

Remus was so up front and honest with him too. The only catch was that he kept asking about Sirius’ life. Not pushing, though, but he was just letting Sirius know he was there to listen. Sirius knew he was going to need to talk about his past soon, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. His past was complicated. His parents were abusive. Regulus had fallen in with their toxicity before growing his own brain. Thanks to growing up that way he found ways of coping that included things that weren’t so healthy. He was in rehab after overdosing, purposely. Those times weren’t times that he wanted to talk about. He was surprised that Remus couldn’t see the glassy look in his eyes in the old photos. Or his mates didn’t say anything that would lead Remus to figure it all out.

Sirius knew that he needed to put it all out there for Remus, but it was all so heavy. He was damaged, the scars ran so deep and they were far from pretty. Talking about the past was his least favorite thing to do. Sirius lived in the present for a very good reason. He couldn’t go back down memory lane.

“You’re my favorite .” Sirius moaned after stuffing his face with a piece of waffle.

Remus had cooked breakfast for dinner on Friday night, a Lupin tradition apparently. He was just happy to see Remus up and about. For the last few days, his body was achy, and he had spent a few days at home. But Remus seemed to be doing better today, at least that’s what it seemed like to Sirius. Luckily, they didn’t have to shoot anything the last few days so Remus could rest up. He still didn’t fully understand Lupus, aside from the fact that it sucked and Remus frequented the doctor’s office.

“I’m glad that I am.” He smiled before taking a bite of his eggs.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay.” His husband shrugged. “I think I’ll be okay to join you for the Potters’ Sunday lunch tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’ll be fine, I swear.”

“I just don’t want you to push yourself because of filming.”

Remus’ face went a little dark. “I can take care of myself. I know my own body.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s just — I know how I feel and how to deal with myself. You don’t need to baby me when I’m not well and have a small flare. It’s fine, Sirius.”

Sirius just nodded. He was never very good with comforting other people. He always did too much or too little.

Remus softened a bit. “I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just, I’m used to looking after myself. I’m glad you care.”

“Just tell me when I’m not doing something right.”

“Believe me, I will.” Remus laughed. “Eat your eggs before they get cold.”

***

“We’re going to be moving back to England! We have a set date.” Tonks said excitedly over the phone. It was the fourth week of being married to Sirius. Life was running smoothly. It was if they slotted perfectly into one another’s life.

“Thank god. When?”

“Before the holidays. Perfect timing.”

“Brilliant!”

“It will give you more than enough time to affirm your feelings for Sirius. We’re not on camera are we, right now?”

“No.” Remus chuckled. “I’m actually sitting in my office alone, about to head home to the camera crew and my husband.”

“How’s the all going?”

“Well enough for marrying a complete stranger and being followed by a group of people with cameras and various equipment.” He scoffed, spinning slightly in his chair. “I don’t mean to sound cynical or anything. Things are going really well. It’s just, there’s something more to Sirius that I feel like I’m not getting. I’m giving him all that I have but there’s something…” Remus couldn’t exactly put his finger on it.

“Something bad?”

“I don’t think he’s murdered anyone, but there’s something in his past that he doesn’t want to talk about.”

“Just ask him.” Tonks, the ever-blunt woman that she was, said.

“I drop hints all the time. If he doesn’t feel comfortable to tell me, then I don’t think that I should press.”

“He’s your husband.”

Remus sighed. That was the truth but if he looked at their relationship from a logical standpoint, when did people usually open up to one another? They were a month in, maybe it was about that time people started to really feel comfortable with one another and tell each other their deep dark secrets. Remus didn’t have much of deep dark secrets. All his problems were raised out nice and neat.

“I’m just going to wait it out.”

“I think you should just talk about how your feeling. Maybe there’s nothing, and you're paranoid because you don’t trust people for whatever reason.”

“I don’t trust people because people generally suck.”

“Do you think Sirius does?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know him. I mean, they looked into his background, whatever he has in his past can’t be too bad but — fuck. I don’t know.”

“Hopefully you figure it out before we get back because Teddy will be around more and—”

“I know. I want Teddy to meet Sirius, but I can’t do that until I’m sure.”

“Abso-friggin-lutely.” Tonks said then Remus heard Teddy in the background. “Your son wants to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled.

“Dad!”

“Hey, kiddo, how are you?”

“Good, miss you. We’re coming home soon.”

“I know, I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too!”

Remus laughed. “What should we do when you get home?”

“Well…”

Remus listened to his son list all of the things that he wanted to do when he was back home, but at the same time, he was thinking about how he needed to deal with what he was feeling about Sirius.


	7. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to rewrite this but I've got nothing. Sorry if it's horrible. I have all the chapters written and I'm just going to reread to edit them and post them. You've waited long enough for this and I really don't want to have it kicking around any longer haha.

_ “Our couples have been together for seven weeks now. Things have changed considerably in all of their lives and we’re starting to see this wear on them all.” _

***

They were nearing the halfway point of filming the show, week 8, and things were going well enough. Remus didn’t want to murder Sirius, so that was a good thing. But they were far from perfect. Remus was still wondering what Sirius had hidden in the past that he didn’t want to reveal. What could be so bad that he couldn’t open himself up to Remus? It was driving Remus barmy. It also didn’t help that he was feeling like absolute shite, but he needed to get to work the next day. New pieces were coming in for the Egyptian Death and Afterlife gallery tomorrow. But he was pretty sure he was running a fever and there was the great possibility of an ear infection. Or on the verge of it, at the very least.

“Remus,” Sirius said when he climbed into bed. He had a look on his face like he was about to say or something substantial.

“Yeah?”

“I — look — bloody hell. I’ve been thinking about saying this all day because of the last few days it has just been on my mind. I love you.” Sirius sort of blurted the words in the most ineloquent fashion Remus had ever heard.

Remus furrowed his brow because he wasn’t sure he was there yet. They had a lot to talk about still, didn’t they? He wasn’t getting all of what he wanted from the other man yet.

“Right, you don’t feel the same way.” Sirius looked completely defeated.

“Sirius, I don’t even know you,” Remus complained.

“It’s been two months. I don’t want to force you to say you love me and I didn’t expect it from you when I said it but to say you don’t know me—”

“I don’t, though.” Remus snapped and threw up his hands. “It seems like it’s just surface with you.” He knew that he was harsh, but he didn’t feel good and he was exhausted. This was not the time he wanted to have this conversation.

“Surface?” Sirius looked like someone had hit him in the stomach.

“I don’t know the real you.”

“I’m the real me. I don’t know how to be anyone else.”

“You’ve never made yourself vulnerable.”

“I— I— er,” Sirius stuttered. “I don’t know what more you want from me.”

“If you can’t figure it out then maybe this isn’t going to work out. You’re everything I want from what I can see, but there’s more to you and I don’t know that part or those parts yet. I want to, but you won’t show me.” Remus wasn’t sure if he was making sense because his head felt like it wasn’t properly attached to his body.

“You’re serious?”

On any other day, at any other time, Remus would have made some joke about Sirius saying the word serious, but he ignored it. “Of course I am. I’ve tried and tried to talk to you, but you just go right passed it.” Remus rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about this now if you don’t know.”

Sirius looked like his brain was stuck.

“I’m tired. I need to go to sleep.” Remus felt dizzy. He knew that his body was telling him things were not right, but he ignored them because sometimes he was just damn stubborn. He didn’t have time to be sick right now.

“Remus—”

“Goodnight.” Remus burrowed under the duvet and closed his eyes. Before drifting off to sleep, he felt Sirius get off the bed and heard him leave the bedroom.

***

“He says that he doesn’t know me.” Sirius rubbed his neck. He had slept on the sofa in the corner of the Stag & Doe. Lily had come into to prep for the day to find Sirius curled up there, half asleep at four in the morning.

“Come on, let’s make some coffee while you talk about this.” She gestured to the back.

Sirius stood up, a bit gingerly because the sofa wasn't that comfortable, and followed his friend into the kitchen. “Am I that shite of a person to not realize that I haven’t made myself available. Remus said that it was just surface.”

“Have you ever talked to him about your past. Your parents or when you —”

“No.” He cut her off because he hated hearing these things out loud. Sirius just wished that Remus would understand that the past didn’t need to be talked about. Telling Remus about his past wasn’t going to change anything about Sirius now and how he felt about Remus or how he acted. It might change how Remus felt about him, though.

“If he cares about you or loves you -- really loves you, then anything you tell him about your past won’t change his mind about what he feels about you,” Lily explained as she took out the coffee and turned on the pot. “You’re always paranoid that your relationships are superficial. Remus apparently doesn’t want that, so it’s up to you to show him that you're not superficial.”

“Right.”

“So, before he goes to work, maybe you should bring him some breakfast. Tell him that you want to talk tonight when he gets in. Then do something nice for dinner and tell him why you’re so hesitant to be vulnerable with him. Even if you don’t tell him everything, tell him why you’re afraid. Just be honest, Sirius. It is up to you what you want to tell him but you have to at least offer him something to show that you are trying in the relationship. He probably feels like it may be a little uneven in that aspect.”

Sirius nodded. “Right. Let’s get to work. I’ll make him something good.”

***

A few hours later it was about time for Remus to leave for work. Sirius had forgotten that they were supposed to do some filming today at their separate jobs, so he wasn’t happy that he had to be filmed to meet Remus with his breakfast. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell Remus what Lily said what he had the cameras on him. It was hard enough without them. He hoped some food and a text message telling him he wanted to talk later would be sufficient for now.

“Remus,” Sirius called out after opening the door. “Crew’s here. We’re scheduled for a day of shooting in case you forgot like I did.” He grimaced a little because had a strange feeling in his gut after realizing all the lights were off, and the flat was in complete silence.

Normally, Remus put the telly on when he was getting ready, and at least the kitchen light would have been on as well for him to make tea. “Remus?”

“Maybe he left already?” Chris, the sound guy, suggested.

Sirius shook his head. He could just feel that something wasn’t right. Sirius hoped that Remus hadn’t left him and never wanted to see him again. He set his plate of food down on the kitchen table and went into the bedroom, where his heart felt like it fell to his feet.

Remus was on the floor, looking like a rag doll that had been dropped out of the bed.

“Fuck, fuck, call 999!” Sirius shouted and went to the other man’s side. When he put his hands on Remus' body, he could feel the other man burning up.

Sirius couldn’t say what happened next because it was all a blur. Everything felt like it was going in fast forward. But somewhere along the line the paramedics came and Sirius eventually ended up sitting in the waiting room of the A&E chewing at his nail beds until they were bleeding.

“Sirius! Have you heard anything yet?” Peter asked, out of breath as he came running into the waiting room.

“No.” He dropped his hands to his lap and stood up. “He was so hot. Burning up. He —“ Sirius felt sick to his stomach. “He was just on the floor. I should have been there.”

“You were working.”

“No.” Sirius took a deep breath. “We fought last night, so I slept on the sofa downstairs.”

“Don’t blame yourself, mate. Remus can be a twat when he doesn’t feel good.” Pete tried to laugh, but it sounded far too forced. “He’ll be okay. You just need to make sure he keeps himself healthy. He’s a stubborn bastard at times. He likes to pretend that he doesn’t have this annoying thing to worry about all the time.”

Sirius nodded as a doctor came over to where his was. “Mr. Lupin-Black?”

“Yes.” Sirius shot up out of his seat.

“Sir, your husband was running a fever that was well above what we consider safe. He had lost consciousness at some point before you found him. He’s stable, but we’re unsure of when he’ll wake up.”

Sirius’ ears buzzed loud, and his vision went fuzzy for a moment as if he was about to lose consciousness himself. “He’s in a coma?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“It’s hard to say.” The doctor went on to talk about an ear infection and how that’s what started this all. He said something about brain damage but Sirius couldn’t comprehend it at all. He hoped that Peter had a clearer head for what was happening in case he needed that information later. He was a terrible husband.

“What are we going to do?” Sirius looked to Pete after the doctor walked away.

“We wait and hope that everything will be okay.”

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t lose Remus yet. They hadn’t even gotten started.

***

When Remus first woke up, everything was in double, so he closed his eyes when some lady told him to relax. He wasn’t sure how long it was until he opened his eyes again. This time, when he did, Sirius was sitting on his bed, gripping his left hand tightly. “Sirius.”

“Shh, don’t talk, your throat is probably dry and shite.” Sirius dropped his hand and went to stand. “Water? Do you want water? Should I call the doctor?”

Remus laughed, feeling a bit out of his body. “You should probably let the doctor or a nurse know I’m awake… how long have I been out?”

“Two days. Your fever was so bloody high. They were worried about brain damage, but they did some scans and apparently it looks good. Do you feel good?”

“I feel like I’ve been in a coma for two days.” Remus joked. “I had or have an infection, don’t I?”

“Yeah, ear infection.”

“Damn, I knew it.” Remus closed his eyes. “I’m tired.”

“You’re not going back into a coma, are you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Remus smiled but kept his eyes closed. “I’m okay now.”

“Remus, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes again to look at Sirius, who was hanging his head. “I shouldn’t have been such an arse about it. I don’t want to force you to tell me things, but I just want you to know that I’m here to listen and not judge.”

“I do love you, you know?” Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus’ dry lips. “I love you so much and seeing you so sick and so close to possibly not coming back nearly killed me. Next time you don’t feel good, you have to tell me, and we can make sure you don’t run a fever so high that you end up in a bloody coma.”

“I will.” Remus reached for Sirius’ hand and squeezed it.

“I want to tell you about my past.”

“Not now, wait until I’m feeling a bit better.”

“Of course.”

“Whatever it is, needs my full attention and brain power, which I don’t have right now,” Remus assured his husband. “I’m glad you can trust me with whatever it is.”

Sirius kissed him once more. “I’m going to find a nurse, just to make sure you’re okay.”

“Sirius,” Remus said before the other man could leave.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you were here when I woke up.”

“Me too.”

***

Sirius was never happier to be home. He had been home over the last week to shower and to pick up random things for Remus, but now he was back home with Remus. “Okay, anything else?”

“Sirius, I appreciate that you're attentive and all these blankets and pillows are great, and I’m looking forward to watching these movies on the new telly, but you don’t have to worry. I’m feeling so much better. I’m going to be going back to work on Monday.”

“Well, you have three days off to relax in bed, so I wanted you to be comfortable.”

“You’re sweet, thank you.” Remus picked up his new fleece throw.

“We’re going to wrap for the day and let you rest,” Their producer announced. “Feel better, mate.”

“Thanks.” Remus had given a little wave before the crew left.

Sirius saw them out the door before joining Remus in their bed. The other man was searching for something on the TV to watch. “Do you have your full brain? I’d like to tell you about me, what you don’t know.”

“I never wanted to make you do it.” Remus shut the TV off and turned his full attention to Sirius. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.”

“I need to tell you.”

“You don’t need to do anything.”

“I want to tell you.” Sirius corrected himself. He did want to tell Remus, after everything that happened he just felt like he had to tell him before he couldn’t. If Remus didn’t like him after all of it, then he’d have to figure out a way to deal with that heartbreak.

“Okay, then go ahead. I’m all ears whenever you’re ready.” Remus rolled onto his side to look at Sirius without craning his neck.

“So, my parents were complete shite. My father met my mother when they were both studying at Cambridge. My mother was from Taiwan. Her dad owned a ridiculous amount of real estate, and father’s family liked that they were of good standing, even if they were not European. Mother mainly wanted to be from the UK anyway and did her best to reject any part of her heritage. Even when we went over there, we ate British food and stayed in Western places.” Sirius frowned, thinking of everything he wished he had growing up.

“They were both horrible people and produced Regulus and me, even though they shouldn’t have had kids because they were shite parents. We did all those boring upper-class things and went to boarding school. But at home -- heaven forbid we did something to be our person. They weren’t very — kind when we did something wrong. I’m sure you can guess that they didn’t send me to my room as a punishment. It was much more hands on.” He scoffed, feeling tears stinging at his eyes.

“Oh, Sirius.” Remus was wearing a deep frown. “That’s enough if you don’t want to—”

“No.” Sirius shook his head, taking a deep breath. “It’s fine. I just never talk about it. As you can guess, I was a rebellious thing, even as a young boy. Reg and I got on until I was a teenager and started to step out of the box even more. Reg caught me snogging a bloke and told our parents. They locked me away all summer and tired some conversion therapy.” Sirius bit his lip hard. “I — I got out of there when I could and ran away to James’ house. His parents took me in, and I wish that that was the end of my tragic history.” Sirius said as Remus reached forward to wipe the tears off of Sirius’ cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.” He played with a loose string on the bed. “I struggled a lot with the shite they did to me, and I rebelled a bit too hard when I got freedom, especially when my uncle passed and left me his money. Instead of being smart with it, I spent a significant amount on drugs and partying. I tried to kill myself with an overdose when I was 18 because I just didn’t see the point of it.” Sirius heard his voice shake and saw the look of pity on Remus’ face, but he pressed on because it oddly felt good just to put it out there. “After that had happened the Potters got me into some fancy rehabilitation facility and I got clean. I found out there that I like baking and when I got out, I went to school.” He smiled. At least, out of all that shite, he was able to find what he loved.

“You’re brilliant at it.”

“Thanks.” Sirius chewed at his bottom lip. “You’re not scared off.”

“Of course not.” Remus tugged Sirius down. “I’m not going anywhere. I'm here to talk about it whenever you want -- if you need to.”

Sirius felt something warm in his chest, and he closed his eyes, reveling in being in love for real and for certain the first time in his life. It was all thanks to a daft TV show too.


	8. Intimacy

_“Our couples are being challenged this week to be more intimate with the fishbowl exercise.”_

***

Remus wandered around a third shop, trying to decide what to buy Sirius Black. The man seemed to have everything he could want. Material want, that was. Even when asked Sirius said he didn’t want anything. But Remus felt like, as his husband, he needed to get Sirius something. His birthday was coming up fast and furious, and Remus had no idea what to get him.

Instead of dragging himself through another store, he swallowed his pride and called someone who had known Sirius for a very long time. “Hi, James.”

“Remus, how’s it going?”

“Good, quick question.”

“Shoot.”

“What would Sirius want for his birthday? I asked him and he said nothing but I want to get him a gift.”

“A dog. Padfoot has always wanted a dog, but he never felt responsible enough. I’d say he’s there now.” James chuckled.

“Oh, I could do that.” Remus had wanted a dog for some time too but felt like he couldn’t take care of it if he ever got sick. With Sirius, they could manage it. He just had to hope that they would make it so they wouldn’t have to share custody of a dog. That would be tragic.

“Are you really going to get him a dog? I was sort of joking about it. I mean, he wants a dog, but I didn’t think you’d actually get him one.” James sounded a bit nervous. “He’s going to think he’s not responsible enough for it.”

“He’s responsible enough to be married to a bloke with a kid. He’s responsible enough to watch your kid. He’s fine. If he really wants a dog, I want to get him one. I want to buy one for both of us, really.”

“That’s a big step.” James joked.

“Funny, mate, but we’ve already took the biggest step.”

“So, everything is going to well, I take it?”

“Yes, I’m sure you know that everything is going well, anyway.”

“It’s just nice hearing it from the other side.” James sounded a bit giddy. “I’m so glad you two are in love.”

Remus had yet to tell Sirius that he loved him but he did. When he wanted to say it, it just never really felt like the right time. But at the same time he didn’t want to make a big thing out of it. He was sure that Sirius knew that he loved him but it just seemed like it was a big thing but it really wasn't. He felt like a daft teenager again.

“Oh, what kind of dog are you going to get?” James changed the subject suddenly like an excited child.

“I don’t know. I think I’ll adopt one.”

“Sirius will like that. Honestly, Sirius would like any dog.”

“I might need your help watching it. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Anything, mate!”

Remus spent the rest of his day in shelters and searching for dog toys.

***

Sirius eyed the fish bowl that was in Dr. Jones’ hands. It was filled with small pieces of paper in different colors folded up. She was going on and on about how it was an activity they needed to do. The papers had questions on them about various intimate things. It apparently got them closer in different ways, but mostly sexually. It sounded daft to Sirius, and one look at Remus’ suppressed laughter said he was thinking the same thing.

Dr. Jones had to get going after giving them the instructions, but the rest of the crew stayed. “Let’s do a couple of these. I know it’s not something you want to share, but it’s important people see it.”

Sirius made a face because he wasn’t sure why people would want to see it unless if they were a bit pervy. “Okay, let me see.” Sirius stuck his hand in the fish bowl. “If you had 24 hours of romance, what would you do for the day?”

Remus pinked a little bit. “Er, I don’t know… I think maybe go back to where we stayed in Costa Rica and just spend the day around there and have a nice dinner and — you know.”

“You know.” Sirius chuckled then bit his lip. “Oh, I think I know.”

“Let me pick.” Remus was very flushed now as he reached his hand into the bowl. “Okay, 3 songs you would put on a Valentine’s Playlist.”

Sirius tilted his head and thought, “First Day of My life by Bright Eyes.”

“Good pick.” Remus nodded.

“Whole Lotta Love by Zeppelin.”

Remus laughed but nodded.

“Lotus Flower Bomb by Wale.”

“That’s quite the mix.”

“They’d all be at different parts in a playlist.” Sirius pointed out.

“Go on and explain then.”

“So, you got Whole Lotta Love somewhere at the start when things are getting going. Lotus Flower Bomb goes when things are going very well. Then you come in with the Bright Eyes when you’re... relaxing after.”

“Okay, I can get into that.” Remus smiled at Sirius then pushed the bowl over to Sirius.

“We’ll do one more then we’re done for the day.”

“Make it a good one.” Remus nodded.

Sirius reached in and picked out a piece of paper, “Right, bibliomaniac, what word turns you on.”

“What word…” Remus furrowed his brow. “I don’t know. It sort of depends on the situation or how they’re said.”

“Well, hit me with some.”

“Yes or more or please said in a breathy sort of tone.”

Sirius chewed at his bottom lip and nodded, not sure what to say. Thankfully the producer decided to say it was time for them to get going.

“We’ll do this another time. That was enough for today.” Remus set the bowl on the side table once the crew left.

“Maybe after a few glasses of wine it will be more fun and less awkward giggles?” Sirius made a face before putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow after your birthday dinner.”

“When the cameras are gone.” Sirius was disappointed that they were going to be filmed for the whole night. He wanted a romantic time with his boyfriend but it wasn’t going to happen. He was already looking forward to when they were going to be alone.

***

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes…” Sirius said as Remus led him into Lily and James’ living room. They had been keeping an eye no the puppy for a day so Remus could surpass his husband with it. They had plans to go out for Sirius’ birthday, so Lily offered to watch the little guy until the next morning. But Remus wanted to give Sirius the gift on his actual birthday, so they were making a pitstop.

“Are they really?”

“Yes, you git.” Sirius tried to elbow Remus but missed him by a mile. The little black mutt let out a bark and Sirius dropped his hands before Remus even told him to. “Oh my god! You’re the best. A dog!”

“He is adorable. I want to keep him.” Lily grinned, but Sirius threw her a glare.

“He’s mine!” Sirius fell to his knees, and the puppy ran over to him. The dog started licking his face immediately. “Hello, little one. What’s your name?”

“Nick.”

“Nick? That’s a bloke's name, not a dog name.”

“Padfoot?”

“I’m not calling him my nickname.” Sirius said and tilted his head, and the dog snuffled.

“Snuffles!” Sirius decided.

“That’s—“

“Bugger off Jamie, it’s my dog.” Sirius grinned before standing up and scooping up Snuffles with him. He came over to Remus and stood on his tippy toes to give him a short but sweet kiss. “Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Remus gave him a crooked little smile.

***

“We’re alone!” Sirius threw his hands up after closing the door. As nice as dinner was, he was sick of having to deal with the crew. “Let’s open a bottle of wine.”

“Brilliant.” Remus made his way into the kitchen.

“And those horrid fishbowl questions.” Sirius found them on the coffee table. “Where do you want to relax?”

Remus hesitated for a moment, and Sirius felt a burning low in his abdomen. He had a feeling they were going to shag tonight since the day before. “Bedroom?”

“Sure.” Sirius took a deep breath. Sex wasn’t everything to him, but it was important that he enjoyed it with the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He was positive.

He met Remus in the bedroom with the wine and two glasses, setting it aside on the table. Sirius had already taken his shoes off and was sitting crosslegged in the middle of the bed with the fishbowl.

“Okay, let’s do this.” He said as Remus kicked his shoes off.

“Mr. Lupin,” Sirius opened the folded paper and laughed. “What is your favorite body part?”

“I’m assuming it’s on a partner?”

“Well, what’s your own favorite body part?”

“I like my arms.”

“They’re well defined from picking up books.”

“And large pieces of art.” Remus moved so he was mirroring Sirius with the fishbowl in-between them. “On you, I like your hair and your neck. I mean, generally, I like your whole body — I think. I don’t really know that yet.”

Sirius unintentionally reached up and touched his hair. “Your dimples are my favorite.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yours was more—”

“About sex.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Right.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sirius tossed the paper aside. “Your turn.”

Remus picked a paper and read, “What sexy movie scene would you want to act out?”

“God, these are so corny.” Sirius snickered, trying to think of one. “Oh, Atonement, the one in the library.”

“Ahh, good choice. Mine would probably be the paint scene in I Killed My Mother. I don’t know why I just always liked it.”

Sirius furrowed his brow. “I’ve never heard of it. It doesn’t sound sexy.”

“Well, we can watch it one night.”

“Okay.” Sirius agreed before he moved to get another question.

“Can we stop with the questions?” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand. “I really want you right now and these questions are really getting in the way.”

“So you love me?” Sirius asked, a little wide-eyed.

“Of course I love you.” Remus leaned forward, pushing the stupid bowl aside. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

“Good because I love you too.”

“We already knew that.”

“We already knew you loved me too, but I just wanted to make it clear. Just like I want it clear I want you to give me the best shag of my life for my birthday.”

“You have some high expectations. First times are never that good, are they?”

“I think you can live up to them.” Sirius pulled into a kiss.

***

_Sirius sits on the sofa grinning at the couple cam. He’s beaming like he has just won the lotto as he digs into a pint of ice cream. “Tonight. Tonight was a bloody good night. Happy birthday to me.”_

***

Remus rolled over to find that Sirius was not in bed with him. That was a bit sad because he always enjoyed a lie-in with his partners after a great night together. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room for a moment. It was a bit of a mess. The fish bowl was on the ground and small pieces of paper were scattered all over the floor along with their clothes. There were two glasses of wine on the bedside table with the full bottle of wine. They didn’t even open the bottle.

He smiled to himself thinking about how perfect the night before was. It was good to know that he and Sirius were also compatible physically as well as everything else. The next obstacle was to see was how he got on with Teddy. If things didn’t go well there then no matter how great everything else was, Remus was sure he couldn’t pick Sirius over his son. But he was sure that it would all work out because who wouldn’t love Sirius?

After rolling out of bed and finding some pants and a tee shirt, Remus wandered out to the kitchen where Sirius was singing to himself as he cooked up crepes. “Morning!”

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Someone had their brains shagged out after a wonderful birthday. His husband also got him a puppy, which they need to go pick up after they eat.”

Remus moved behind Sirius, putting his hands on his waist and chin on top of Sirius’ head. “We will.”

“Good. Did you have a good night?”

“The best.”

“I’m glad this is working out, Remus.”

“Me too.”

“I know that I can be shite sometimes but—”

“Who isn’t shite sometimes?”

“True.” Sirius shrugged. “People tell me I can be a lot.”

“I like all of you. I wouldn’t change any of it. You’d be bloody boring then.”

Sirius, with practiced ease, got the crepe on the pan in a fluid motion before turning off the stove top and spinning around to look at Remus. “The crepes are about to get cold.”

“Why?” Remus laughed as Sirius backed him up until the backs of his legs hit the chair.

“Because I’m going to repay you for how great you were to me last night.”

Remus was about to reply with something witty, but it was lost on Sirius’ lips.


	9. The Holidays

_“It’s the holiday season. For Sirius and Remus, this means taking another big step. Remus’ son, Teddy, is coming home and Sirius is going to meet him. How will this affect their relationship?”_

***

“I love this time of year,” Sirius said in a bit of a sing-song voice as he and Remus walked down the pavement, dodging people on all sides. Snuffles was leading the way, occasionally getting distracted by someone or some smell. “The fairy lights. The shopping for gifts for people you love. The wrapping of said gifts. The music! I love Christmas music. My parents only celebrated in the uptight way you assume. I used to be so envious of those telly or movie characters and their pretty homes and fun lives. Even the sad stories always had happy endings.” He realized that his sad story was very close to a happy ending as well. Not that his story was over. Well, maybe for that sad, somewhat lonely part it was.

“I hate how busy everything always seems. I’d like it if everywhere wasn’t so busy, I think.”

“Slow down and enjoy it. Who cares if everyone else is running around like morons? I certainly don't. Teddy is coming by tomorrow, so I can finally meet him. Then we have Christmas Eve at Jamie and Lils and Christmas at Tonks and Bill’s house. Then in just over a week we have a New Year's party at ours with our mates. It’s going to be fun.”

“I’d like it better if we weren’t going to be followed around by the crew for most of that time.” Remus did manage to get some privacy for Teddy meeting Sirius.

They agreed to let them meet first for an hour before shooting anything. Sirius was also glad about that because it was so personal. Then again, so wasn’t this whole thing? But he got Remus out of it, so it was very much worth it.

“It’s almost over.” Sirius reminded him.

“Thank god. I can’t wait to be normal.”

“But we won’t be, will we? We’ll probably be fan favorites, how could we not? We’re bloody adorable!” Sirius leaned his head on Remus’ shoulder.

“Oh christ, what if we are fan favorite? I never thought of that. People always attach themselves to people on telly, don’t they? They’ll want us to do panel shows and other daft shows.”

“We don’t have to do those things.”

“That is true.” Remus nodded. “What do you think it’s going to be like after?”

“I think it’s going to be the same, just without having to be filmed for a certain amount of hours every single week.” Sirius smiled, thinking of the freedom that they were we soon going to have.

“We’re not different on camera, are we?” Remus frowned as they turned down their street.

“I don’t think so. I think maybe at first when we were getting used to it, but we were also getting used to one another as well.”

“I’d say we’re fairly used to one another now.”

“Would hope so. We’re only a handful of weeks from this being over.”

As they came to the storefront of Stag & Doe Remus paused, “Are you nervous about meeting Teddy?”

Sirius made a face because he wasn’t too sure. It was a big step to meet Teddy but he was also excited to do it. “A little.”

“You don’t care I’m friends with Nym and Bill, right?”

“No,” Sirius said honestly. “I’m secure enough in myself that I know you’re not secretly in love with her. If you were, I would have assumed you would have tried it with her after or right before you knocked her up.” Sirius thought that they were very unconventional, but he liked unconventional. He came from a very conventional family, and that didn’t do him much good.

“Good because she’d laugh in your face if you said I fancied her or something. Bill learned that once.”

“I don’t even know her, but I wish I had been there for that.”

“I wasn’t there, but Bill came over with his tail between his legs and told me that he was an idiot and asked me to help him apologize.”

Sirius laughed at the thought of that happening.

***

“Daddy!” Teddy launched himself at Remus as soon as he opened the door. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too kiddo.” He picked up Ted. “Welcome to your new home.”

“Mum says you got a puppy!”

“I did.”

“And a boyfriend.” He scrunched up his face a little bit. “Did they come together?”

“No.” Remus laughed as he glanced at Bill and Tonks in the doorway. “Come on, would you like to meet them both?”

“Yes! Mummy says we’re not allowed to have a puppy.”

“Well, we have one here.”

“So, it’s my puppy too?” Teddy asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

“Of course it’s your puppy too.” Remus set him down because he was getting a little heavy. “Come on. And Hi Tonks and Billy.”

“We’ll leave you to it.” Nym said.

“Don’t you want to meet Sirius?”

“No, we’ll do it when we pick him up tomorrow. I want this to be about him.” She grinned then went to kiss and hug Teddy goodbye. Bill did the same before Remus shut the door and turned to his son, who was peeking around the corner curiously.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. What’s the dog’s name?”

“Snuffles.”

“Snuffles,” Teddy repeated his dad as Remus climbed over the gate they had put up to make sure the dog wouldn’t get out.

Remus lifted Teddy over the gate as Snuffles ran around behind him excitedly. Sirius was hovering by the sofa, picking at his nails. Remus knew he was nervous about it because so much depended on Teddy and Sirius getting on.

“He’s so cool!” Teddy went to his knees, and Snuffles came over and licked at his face. “Ohh, can we take him to the park later?”

“It’s a bit cold but maybe for a little while.” Remus ruffled his son’s hair. “Er Ted,” He gestured for Sirius to come closer. “This is Sirius.”

“Hi! I like your dog.”

“Oh, thanks.” Sirius sat down next to him.

“Do you lot want pizza? I can order some?”

“Yeah!” Teddy said excitedly, and Sirius just nodded.

Remus went into the kitchen to find the menus and to see what would happen if he left Sirius and Teddy alone for a couple of minutes. He listened closely, mentally willing for them to get on.

“Your dad got me this dog, you know?”

“He did? He’s pretty cool, huh?”

“Pretty cool, yeah.” Sirius laughed.

“I was going to ask him for a puppy for Christmas. But I asked Father Christmas. I don’t think I’ll get one because you have Snuffles now.”

“You can come hang out with Snuffles whenever. Do you like video games?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a Wii, do you want to play something?”

“Mart Cart?”

“I have that.”

“Awesome! You’re pretty cool like dad too.”

Remus smiled to himself and grabbed the menus before going back into the living room. Teddy was on the sofa now with Snuffles as Sirius was setting up the Wii.

“Already playing a game?”

“Yeah.” Teddy grinned. “Only Sirius and I can play because there are only two controllers.”

Remus could tell that this was going to be good between Teddy and Sirius. “That’s fine, I’ll just watch.”

***

Later that night Sirius was brushing his teeth, thinking about how well it went with Teddy. They had bonded over dogs and playing video games. Remus sort of stayed back and let things play out.

“Thinking about something nice?” Remus smiled, leaning back against the edge of the sink.

Sirius smiled around the toothbrush.

“You all got on well. He loves you. I’ve never really seen him take so easy to people. Even Bill, but he was very young when Bill came round.” Remus said as he opened the medicine cabinet. “He’s proper excited about meeting Harry. I think they’ll be fast mates.” He started to get his pills out of their bottles.

Sirius rinsed his mouth but before he could say anything Remus was talking again. “He was okay with the camera, right?”

“Yes, love.” Sirius moved so he could give Remus a minty kiss. “It all went well. You were worried, huh?”

“You just never know, right?” Remus relaxed a little. “He likes you.” Remus sighed

“Good.”

“I like you too.” Remus grinned before peppering Sirius’ face with kisses.

“Aren’t you glad we’re both mad and went on this ridiculous show?”

“So glad.” Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “I think I’m going to make a cup of tea, want one?”

“No, I’m going straight to bed. I have to up early. Bring Ted down for breakfast. I’ll make something extra chocolatey.”

“Well, all his teeth are going to fall out anyway.” Remus laughed. “’Night, Sirius.”

“’Night.” Sirius watched his husband walk out of the loo, and he felt like his face was going to freeze in the grin that was plastered to his face.

His life was good. He had a person who loved him. He had friends who cared about him. There was a point in his life when only less than a decade ago he was sure he’d never find that meaning of happiness. Remus didn’t cure him and his friends didn’t either. He found it himself and now it was just getting better and better.

***

As a general rule, Remus held no expectations for New Year's Eve. Normally he wouldn’t go anywhere. It was one of those holidays that were the worst. Expectations are always super high and most of the time things ended up in either tears or vomit. So, even though he was going to be heading to the Potters’, which was going to be filled with his mates old and new, along with being on the arm of the man he was in love with — had very low expectations. He figured maybe Sirius would drink too much and get sick. Or Remus might just suddenly fall ill.

Luckily, though, the camera crew wasn’t going to be around to follow them. That was a very good start to their night. But apparently, that wasn’t showing on his face when they arrived at the Potters’. “Are you all right, Remus?” Lily asked when she opened the door.

He frowned, “Yeah, why?”

“Don’t know, you just looked down.” She shrugged. “Come on, everyone is here. You two are the last to arrive.”

“I can tell by all the cars. Don’t be people take public transit or Uber anymore?” Sirius complained as they stepped inside.

“People move to the suburbs and by cars when they have kids and get married.”

“We don’t have to move to the suburbs, do we?” Sirius asked with a worried expression.

“No. God, no.” Remus shook his head. “I’m fine where we are.”

“Good.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand. “Come on, I’ll show you where we put the coats then we’ll socialize.”

Remus followed his husband, stopping in the guest room down the hall in the opposite direction of the noise in the house. “What’s wrong? You’ve been sort of — blah all night.” Sirius was concerned as they set their coats down.

“I just hate New Years Eve. It’s so anticlimactic and something always goes wrong.”

“What a negative attitude.” Sirius frowned. “We’re going to have fun tonight and then at midnight I’ll snog you silly and we can head home and you can shag my brains out.”

Remus laughed, “If we’re sober.”

“Love, I barely have more than two drinks whenever I drink. Tonight’s not any different.”

“Okay, but if I suddenly fall ill—”

“You’re feeling fine, you won’t suddenly fall ill.” Sirius rolled his eyes as he dragged him out of the room. “We’re going to have fun, damnit.”

Instead of arguing, Remus went with Sirius into the living room where most of the guests were sitting around chatting. Remus decided to stop being so negative, as Sirius instructed, and ended up having an excellent time. Sometimes he could be a bit negative and Sirius did an excellent job of turning that around.


	10. The Big Decision

_“We’ve come to the end of this experiment. Some of our couples seem to be going strong but are they strong enough to continue the journey? And for the ones who are struggling, will they keep trying or give up? Stay tuned.”_

***

“I like this.” Sirius’s index finger hovered over one of the bands that the man behind the countered had produced in a velvet display. “It’s very Remus. From far away it looks clean cut and possibly a little boring, but you look carefully and see the intricate detail.”

“That is grossly romantic.” James snickered but had a smile on his face.

“Do you think it’s too early for me to propose?” Sirius asked honestly, ignoring his mates’ ribbing.

James let out an explosive laugh. “You’re already married.”

“Yeah but not really.” Sirius waved his hand around.

“Legally.”

“But I want it to be real. Do you understand?” He couldn’t explain what he was saying, so he hoped that James wouldn’t press him any further.

“No, but if he does, that’s all that matters.”

“He should.” Sirius was sure that Remus did because he and Remus seemed to be on the same page about most things. But he was still nervous. Sirius knew that if they were in a normal relationship, he wouldn’t be proposing yet. He’d probably wait at least a year. But they weren’t in a normal relationship and he was happy about that.

“Get the damn ring.”

“It should fit.”

“We can resize it. It’s not a problem.” The jeweler explained.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Sirius grinned.

“I never thought I’d see the day…” James whistled as the man behind the counter went to run Sirius’ card and wrap up the ring.

“What?”

“The day you’d be so in love and marry someone.”

“Went a round about way to get here, though.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Sirius laughed. “It’s going to be a hell of a story for our grandkids someday.”

“You think you two will have more?”

“I was thinking about Teddy’s kids if he had any, but I wouldn’t say no.”

“Ugh! You’re such an adult.” James hugged him, squeezing him tight. “I need to run mum and tell her she’s going to have more grandkids.”

“I think I have to talk about this with Remus first, Prongs.”

“I can tell her your getting married, right?”

Sirius rolled his eyes but nodded. “She’s going to say you’re mad because I’m already a married man.”

“Then you can explain to her so eloquently as you did to me.”

“Fuck off.” Sirius gave his mate a shove.

“How are you going to ask him?”

Sirius frowned. “I don’t know. I think something simple. Everything’s been over dramatic for us, hasn’t it?”

“Well, you are you…”

Sirius just shook his head as the jeweler returned with a bag and a receipt to sign. He did need to come up with an idea of how to bring it up to Remus. You don’t just pop those questions, right?

***

Remus was cleaning up the kitchen on Sunday afternoon. Sirius had been working all morning, so he hadn’t seen him. He generally avoided going to visit on weekend mornings.

In a day they were going to have to go to the same place the were married and declare to the world if they were going to keep their relationship going. He was curious how the other couples were doing. Surely they weren’t the only ones who were happy and doing well.

Snuffles let out a few yips, letting Remus knew that Sirius was home. “Hello there, pup? Is your father in or did he nip out?”

Remus chuckled, “I’m here.” He came out of the kitchen into the living room to find Sirius in the middle of the living room bent down on one knee, holding a ring. He couldn’t help let out a laugh in surprise. “What’s this?”

“Am I not being obvious enough?” Sirius held the ring up.

“I’m hoping for some grand emotional statement. You are you after all.” Remus sat down in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Sirius complained. “You’re supposed to stay standing.”

“Well, I want to sit,” Remus said as Snuffles climbed into his lap.

Sirius sat down across from him. “I love you, and I want to marry you on our own terms.”

Remus beamed and took the ring out of Sirius’ hand. “I want to marry you on our own terms too.” He slid the ring on then pulled Sirius over to kiss him. “Outside of Teddy, this is the best thing ever to happen to me.”

Sirius blushed and then rested his forehead on Remus’ shoulder. “I’m so happy to be a part of your family.”

“Speaking for myself, I’m happy to have you. I think Teddy and everyone else is too.” Remus wrapped his arms around him. “He’s going to be so happy to be in a wedding.”

“Well, I’ll be very happy to marry his dad.”

***

Sirius looked across the room at Katie and Russell, one of the other couples who was participating in the show. Donnie and Alexis were in the room talking to the doctors. Neither of the couples was happy to be there. Both pairs had sat as far apart from one another as they could and barely spoke.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were sitting next to one other. Their knees knocked together. They were joking about how corny they were probably going to look on camera. They received a few harsh looks from the other couples.

“We’re almost done,” Sirius said, looking at his watch. “We’re next.”

“This is like some strange doctor’s appointment,” Remus remarked, taking Sirius’ hand.

“At least we’re the ones giving the good or bad news.”

Remus laughed as Donnie came storming out and Alexis came after him crying. “Oh, that went well.”

“Definitely. Can’t wait to watch that on the telly.”

“We’re probably going to be so boring compared to them.”

“Good.”

About an hour later, Sirius and Remus were finally sitting in a very well lit room, facing the doctors. They reviewed their relationship and answered questions that Sirius thought were daft.

“So,” Dr. Dearborn’s face went very solemn for some reason. “Remus do you want to continue this relationship?”

“I don’t know…” Remus started, and Dr. Jones looked like she was about to say something to stop him. Sirius could see the little shit eating grin on his face that he was trying to hide. “I’m having you on, of course, I’m going to stay with Sirius.”

“Sirius, do I even have to ask?” Dr. Jones raised an eyebrow.

Sirius let out a snort, “I’m absolutely mad about him. Of course, we’re staying together.”

“I think you two are our first happily ever after.”

“You two are going to have a long, happy relationship.”

“How sweet.” Sirius snickered but leaned over and gave Remus a very overdramatic kiss.

***

Six months later, “Dad, those ladies are staring at us.” Ted leaned on the table to look around his father, who he was sitting next to.

Sirius looked over his shoulder to see a group of woman, probably in their thirties, glancing over at the table he was at with Remus and Teddy. Sirius offered a smile, and Remus turned to his son. “Well, don’t stare back.”

“But you said staring was rude.” Teddy fidgeted in his seat.

“It’s because they know us from telly.”

“Oh.” Teddy frowned. “It’s still not nice.”

Whenever they went out since the show began airing, something along these lines always happened. At first, it was bothersome but just like the cameras they got used to it. Channel 4 wanted them to return for their own show, but Remus and Sirius were hesitant to do it. They had enough going on in their life than to worry about going through another production.

“You just have excellent manners, Teddy.” Sirius assured him. “Who cares about anyone else, let’s enjoy our dinner."

“Sirius,” Teddy looked very thoughtful now. The ladies were leaving and he seemed to put them out of his mind.

“Yes, love.”

“Can I call you Papa?”

Sirius’ eyes widened. He had no idea that Teddy was going to ask him. Sure the boy accidentally called him dad when he was half asleep sometimes, but this was another big step.

“Of course you can.”

“Good.” Teddy looked triumphant. “I’ve three dads, you know?”

Remus chuckled. “I know.”

“Only one mum, but I guess that’s okay.”

“Your mum is equal to about five mums, so it’s more than okay.” Remus ruffled his son’s curls.

Sirius looked at Teddy and Remus and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was here thanks to a daft show on telly and his own mad trust in letting it find his mate. It was the best thing he had ever done.

"Are you crying?"

"Bugger off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have one more chapter as an epilogue but I just felt like it would be pushing it right now because this is a bit of an epilogue, really. But I’m sure I’ll add a follow up to this work one day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
